A Child of the Sith book1
by Lela333
Summary: A powerful Sith gives the world a power baby. what will she become? who will be her Father? will she ever see her maker again? will she love? Finished!
1. Default Chapter

It was the small unknown system of Lothlore. And there lived the Sith Lord Toruan. He was one of the most powerful Sith Lords of his time. In fact, he was the most powerful. But yet…he used his power in a different way. After years of work and failed experiments, Toruan had learned the most dangerous thing.

He had learned to influence the midycloreans. To create life. And he had created life. A perfect life. Indeed, she was the most perfect thing he had ever beheld. He had created a baby. A beautiful baby girl.

Toruan lived on the system of Lothlore with few others. Mostly, he was surrounded by driods. None outside of Lothlore knew of his existence and he kept it that way.

The nanny driod he had created, entered his room. In her padded arm, lay the baby.

Toruan came foreword and took the baby.

She looked up at him and gurgled charmingly.

A slight smile came over the Sith Lord's face. He touched her cheek. But he had made his decision. A hard one. But one that must be made. For he had seen what she could become.

If she remained with him and became a Sith…she would end the lives of all the other Sith Lords, including his. And her power would be unstoppable. She would take over the galaxy.

But…if he took the baby to the system of Edoran. And left her in the care of the slaveholder Thardon, she would be taken, days later, by a Jedi. The Jedi would keep her as his own. And she would be taught the good path. And forever fight against the Dark Side. That would include him.

Toruan shook his head. He would no longer be about by the time she was old enough to fight him, he was sure. He wrapped the baby up in a black cloak along with the hologram he had prepared. Around her neck he put a necklace. It was a single crystal clear diamond, perfect in clarity and cut. He had made it. And now, he would give it her.

Toruan studied her face, committing it to his memory. Then he smiled. How could he ever forget her? He kissed her cheek gently. And left the room, her securely in his arm.

His ship landed on the cool planet of Edoran and he left the ship, completely hooded and cloaked in black.

He stopped at the first house he came to and knocked. The door opened and a man stared at him. "What?"

"Where can I find the home of Thardon?"

The man pointed down the street. "There." And promptly shut the door.

Toruan knocked on the door of the house that had been pointed out to him.

The door swung open and a driod looked at him. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"I need to see Thardon, the slave trader."

"Right this way.' The driod led him into a room.

"Yes?" The slave trader was a human man with a kindly light in his eye.

"I have a child here," said Toruan. "A baby to be exact. And I have need of you to deliver it to someone that will be at your door in a few days time."

Thardon stared at the dark stranger. "Who?"

"A Jedi. I don't know his name."

"Master Qui Gon Jinn?"

Without a moments hesitation, Toruan nodded. "Yes."

"I'm not sure when Master Qui Gon will…"

"He will be here in no less than seven days," said Toruan. "And you are to give him this baby."

"Very well," said Thardon. "I shall do it."

Toruan handed the baby over without a word. "I will be watching you to make sure you do as I asked. Make no mistake about that."


	2. Chapter 1

"Going somewhere, Master Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon Jinn turned at the sound of the voice. He bowed. "Yes I am, Master Yoda."

"The failure of your apprentice, w as surprising," said Yoda.

Qui-Gon's second apprentice had just failed the tests that would make him a Jedi Knight. "He was not suited for the life of the Jedi. As we see now."

"Another apprentice, will you take?"

"Perhaps."

"Where are you going?"

"To visit an old friend of mine. On the system of Edoran.."

Yoda nodded. "Come back, alone you will not."

"What?"

"May the Force be with you." Then Yoda turned and left.

Qui-Gon stared after him for a long moment. Then got into his speeder and left.

Toruan watched with hooded eyes as the Jedi knocked on Thardon's door. The door opened and the Jedi disappeared inside.

"Qui-Gon! I wasn't expecting you!"

"Well, my apprentice failed to get into Knighthood. So I decided to take a quick break and come and see you," said Qui-Gon as he sat down. "I needed a break."

"This is good," said Thardon. "Something strange happened four days ago."

"What?"

"A man showed up at my door. He gave me this baby and said I was to give it to you when you came."

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed. "A baby?"

"Yes." Thardon stood. "I'll go and get her. He also left a hologram for you as well." Thardon left the room.

Qui-Gon was deep in thought. A baby? For him. Qui-Gon knew very little of babies. Having had very little…actually, no experience with them at all.

Thardon reentered the room with a small black bundle in his arms. "She's awake." He held the baby out to Qui-Gon but Qui-Gon shook his head. "There must be some mistake."

"Qui-Gon, there's no mistake." And Thardon relayed everything that had happened that night. "Now, take her." Thardon placed the baby in Qui-Gon's arms.

Qui-Gon looked at the baby.

She stared up at him with wide violet eyes. She had a head full of black hair that was as soft as down. Slowly she raised a tiny hand in the air and began waving it around. Then she smiled.

Qui-Gon was enchanted. "She's…"

"Beautiful, I know," said Thardon. "If the man who had brought her here, hadn't been so…mysterious, I would have kept her for myself."

Qui-Gon looked up. "Mysterious?"

"Yes," said Thardon. "I spoke to him for about five minuets. He was dressed completely in black and his face was hooded. He said he would be watching me to make sure I did as he asked."

The baby grabbed at the jewel hanging around her neck.

"What's that?" asked Qui-Gon.

"It's a diamond of some sort," said Thardon as he sat back down. "I've never seen one like it. It's perfect."

Qui-Gon studied the baby. "Where's the hologram?"

"In the robe with her."

"I think I should leave," said Qui-Gon slowly.

Thardon nodded. "Yes. I want him to know I did as he asked." He opened the door for Qui-Gon. "May the Force be with you, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon went quickly down the road toward the landing pad where he had left his speeder.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn." A shadow stepped out in front of him.

Qui-Gon stopped. Slowly he shifted the baby over to one arm.

"You needn't go for your lightsaber, Master Qui-Gon," said the shadow in a deep voice. "I have no wish to harm you."

"Then what do you want?"

"To say goodbye to Leila."

"Leila?"

"The baby you carry."

Qui-Gon looked down at the bundle. And then back at the shadow. "This is your child?"

"No. Now it is yours. Guard her well. Love her and see that she grows up." the shadow stepped foreword. "May I hold her once more?"

Slowly Qui-Gon gave him the baby.

Toruan studied the baby's face. She was wide awake and staring up at him. At the sight of his face, she smiled and squealed with joy. He kissed her forehead and handed her back to Qui-Gon. Then he turned and melted into the shadows.

Qui-Gon stared at the spot he had been a moment ago. And then hurried to his ship. Quickly he lifted off and shot for space.

Toruan watched as Qui-Gon got into his speeder and lifted off. moments later the ship lifted off. And Toruan turned back for the house of Thardon.

Thardon answered his own door that night. He was startled by the sight of the shadow. "I did as you commanded."

"You did well." Toruan dropped a small sack on the floor. And was gone.

Thardon slowly bent down and picked up the sack. He opened and stared. Inside was more money than wealthy Thardon had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Once in space, Qui-Gon put the ship in care of his R5 unit and turned to the baby. He had secured the baby in the seat next to him with the help of several straps. He lifted the baby out of the robe she had been wrapped in and found the small hologram projector. He placed the baby back into the warmth of the robes and turned the hologram on.

_"I am Darth Toruan, the Sith Lord. The child you have was made by me. After years of work and research, I have discovered a way to influence midycloreans so that they create life. Leila is the product of my work. She is the only life form I have ever created and she will be the last. I am returning to my home, there to stay and never leave again. I cannot be found and am content with that fact. The diamond around her neck I created. And I wish for it to remain with her. A small token of my love for her. Nothing can destroy that diamond, as nothing can destroy my love for her. She is the only thing I have ever loved. And she will be the last. Her name is Leila, which means created in darkness but made of light. I wish for her to keep her name. I have given her to you, Master Jedi, because I see that you will bring her up according to goodness and she will walk the path of light. A path that I left long ago. Train her in the ways of the Jedi. That is my last wish."_

The hologram shut down. Qui-Gon sat back and looked at the baby next to him. a Sith baby. He shook his head in wonder. Who would have ever thought it? A Sith Lord…he had the power to… Qui-Gon shook his head again.

His ship had by now made the jump into lightspeed and was once more outside the planet of Corasaunt. He entered the atmosphere and made for the Jedi Temple. He landed the speeder on the landing pad and got out. He lifted Leila out and wrapped her in the robe once more as he went up the steps. He concealed her in his robes as he passed through the temple, bound for the Council Chamber that was in the highest tower. At last he exited the elevator and the doors of the Council Chamber slid open.

It was as he had hoped. There where only two Jedi in the Council Chambers and they where there most of the time.

Master Mace Windu and Master Yoda looked up as the doors opened.

"Returned so soon, Master Qui-Gon?" said Yoda.

Qui-Gon bowed slightly. He presented the baby. "My visit was cut short because of this."

Mace stood. He came over and stared down at the baby. "A baby?"

"A girl child," said Qui-Gon.

"Whose is that?" asked Mace.

"Master Qui-Gon's," said Yoda.

Mace looked at him and then at Qui-Gon. "Qui-Gon?"

And Qui-Gon related what happened and gave Mace the hologram. He watched as they watched it.

When it was over, Mace got up again and stared at the baby. "A Sith baby?"

Yoda said nothing. He was staring at the bundle intently.

"Created in darkness, but made of light," said Qui-Gon. "Leila."

"I've never heard of anything like this." Mace picked up at the diamond and studied it.

Leila's hand came up and she grabbed his finger and held tightly.

Mace smiled.

"For my apprentice, her I will take," said Yoda.

The two men looked at him.

"I had thought to take her as mine, though, Master Yoda," said Qui-Gon, his eyes narrowed.

Yoda shook her head. "No. Her Father, you will be. She will know of none other. Of this Darth Toruan, she must never know. Not until old enough and wise enough she is."

"Not know…."

"No," said Yoda. "Best, is this way."

Qui-Gon studied Leila. She was still gripping Mace's finger and studying his face intently. He nodded. "Yes,' he said. "It is best this way."

"When she is old enough, to the Temple you must bring her," said Yoda.

Qui-Gon looked up. "But I live here. How…"

"Another home you must find," said Yoda. "Another apprentice, you must not have until both of live here once more."

"Yes Master," said Qui-Gon.

"But bring her here often, you must. The feeling of the Force is strongest here. And used to it, she must become."

Qui-Gon bowed. "It shall be as you said, Master." Then he disentangled Leila from Mace and left the Council Chamber.

Mace sat down. "What do you make of it, Master Yoda?"

"A feeling of hope, I feel," said Yoda. "The Chosen One, she is not. But then again…"

"Perhaps, she is," said Mace.

"Perhaps, she is the one untold of," said Yoda.


	4. Chapter 4

Qui-Gon chose a spacious penthouse at the top of one of the apartment complexes in Corasaunt that was near the Temple.

A week later, he lay Leila down for her nap when there was a knock at the door.

The standard cybot galactic protocol driod, C-9PO, answered the door. "Why Master Windu, what a pleasant surprise. I shall let…"

"That's alright, 9PO, I see him," said Qui-Gon. He came up the steps. "Maser Windu."

"Master Qui-Gon." Mace smiled at him as they two friends went out on the balcony. "I see you're quite settled in."

Qui-Gon smiled slightly and nodded. he turned around. "9PO, watch Leila." He turned back around. "She has me wrapped around her littlest finger, Mace."

"I'm not surprised," said Mace as he sat down in one of the chairs Qui-Gon indicated. "She's a beautiful child."

"She's perfect," said Qui-Gon. "Each little finger. Each little toe. From the top of her black head to her toes, she's perfect, Mace."

"I'm sure," said Mace. He was highly amused by the star struck look in particle Qui-Gon's eyes. "Your presence is already missed in the temple. The Younglings ask after you a good deal."

"I shall come tomorrow and bring Leila."

"Good," said Mace. "She should become acquainted with the Temple as soon as possible."

"She cries a good deal, you know," said Qui-Gon.

"It's a good thing you're a Jedi. And don't need much sleep then," said Mace.

"I think she misses Toruan."

"It's possible."

"I didn't know Sith where capable of love."

"Neither did I," said Mace. "But it appears we where wrong."

"Sith where supposed to think only inwardly."

"From what you told us of Darth Toruan and the hologram, it appears he was a different type of Sith."

"Was there nothing about him in the records?"

"Nothing," said Mace.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "We may never know then."

Suddenly, they both heard Leila's cry.

Mace suppressed a smile. "Does that happen often?"

Qui-Gon sighed. "Sometime. It means she's restless and can't sleep."

Just then 9PO appeared in the door with Leila in his arms. He was supporting her stiffly and by then Leila's cries had reached an astonishing volume.

Qui-Gon took her. He bounced her slightly and walked around the deck.

"Look at you. You the perfect mother!" said Mace with a grin at his best friend.

In the Council Chamber, Qui-Gon and Mace often butted heads and Qui-Gon had been passed by for a seat on the Council. Not that he minded, for Qui-Gon was a restless man. But often when in the Council Chamber, they went at each other's throats. But outside that, they where the best of friends.

Qui-Gon glared at him. He walked around a few more time and then stopped by Mace. He set the baby in Mace's lap and walked off.

Mace stared at the still crying baby. And then at Qui-Gon's back. "What are you doing?"

"Going to get her a bottle," said Qui-Gon over his shoulder. "You be the perfect mother and hold her till I get back."

Next morning, Qui-Gon got out of his speeder and lifted Leila out as well. he went up the steps and entered the Temple.

By now, the news was all over the temple of Qui-Gon's new daughter. The one who when old enough, would be Yoda's apprentice.

And so Qui-Gon was stopped several times in the hall so that others could get a look at the baby. At last he entered the Council Chamber and found several of the members gathered.

"See you arrive, we did," said Yoda. "Eager, the others are to see this little one."

Yaddle, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Yarael Poof all admired the baby.

Discussion about the child began as soon as Qui-Gon left.

"Are you sure she's not the Chosen One?" asked Plo Koon.

"Out of all the Jedi," said Mace, "The one who takes the most interest is Qui-Gon. He would know. He's made no mention of it."

"The Chosen One, she is not," said Yaddle.

The room was silent after that for a long moment.

"A strong Jedi, she will be. And balance the Force, she will help bring," said Yaddle.

"There's been doubt about the prophecy since it was read," said Ki-Adi-Mundi. "And every time it is spoke of, I become uneasy."

"And you're not the only one," said Mace.

"But ignored, it cannot be," said Yoda. "Perhaps, she is one that is untold of."

"I think she is the Chosen One," said Plo Koon.

"Disregarded the prophecy cannot be," said Yoda. "When the One comes, know him, we all will."

Five years passed and with each day, Leila grew. By this time, she was running about and had learned her manners. She had been able to talk clearly by the time she was two and a half.

Almost everyday, Qui-Gon took his daughter to the Temple. And he would watch her. But this day was special. At last, Qui-Gon was returning to the Temple for good. He would choose his next Padawan. And Leila would become Yoda's Padawan.


	5. Chapter 5

Qui-Gon lifted Leila out of the speeder and set her down.

She stood there quietly and waited for him. She took his hand and together they went up the steps.

When they where halfway up, he stopped. And knelt in front of her. "Leila, are you alright?" he asked gently.

She nodded. "Yes Father," she said softly.

"Do you not want to become Master Yoda's Padawan?"

"I do, Father."

"Then what's troubling you?"

Suddenly tears filled Leila's crystal violet eyes and she threw herself into her Father's arms. "I don't want to leave you! And I don't want you to leave me." She burst into tears.

Qui-Gon was startled by this outburst. Since she had been two, she hadn't cried often. He smiled as he realized her worry. He stood, still holding her and continued up the steps. "Perhaps I didn't explain myself very well, Leila," he said as he went slowly up the steps. "I have lived in the Jedi Temple for years. When you came along, the Council suggested I move to our old apartment. So I did. Now, you are going to live in the Temple and become Master Yoda's Padawan. And I will live in the Temple as well. The Council has I asked that I chose another Padawan myself. So, I will. But I'll live in the Temple with you." He stopped in front of the doors. "How's that?"

Leila's tears had stopped. The dark look of fear and worry was gone from her eyes. And she managed to smile. "I'm better now."

Qui-Gon smiled and kissed her cheek. "Good." He opened the door. And they entered the Temple.

Mace was waiting by the door. He bowed respectfully to Qui-Gon. "Master Qui-Gon. And Leila."

Qui-Gon bowed, still holding Leila. "Master Windu."

"So this is the day," said Mace as they three of them made for the Council Chamber.

"Yes," said Qui-Gon.

"Have you chosen you're new apprentice yet?" asked Mace.

"No," said Qui-Gon. "I'm in no hurry. I want to make sure Leila is happy first."

Mace looked at Leila. She hadn't said anything to him and that was unusual. "Did she sleep well last night?"

Qui-Gon looked at Leila. "Did you sleep well last night, Leila?"

She shook her head.

They questioned her further but she wouldn't say anything else. Instead she laid her head on Qui-Gon's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Slightly alarmed Qui-Gon almost left the Temple immediately. But Mace convinced him that whatever was wrong with Leila, could be fixed just as easily there as somewhere else.

"Besides," he said. "Where would you go?"

"Back to our apartment. Mace, I decided to keep the apartment, even while we live here. As she gets older, Leila might need a place she go and rest."

"But we…"

"I know what it's like to rest here," said Qui-Gon dryly. "And so I kept the apartment for her."

"As you wish," said Mace.

They got onto the elevator and shot upwards. They got off the elevator and entered the Council Chamber. It was empty, save for Yoda.

Mace went and sat down in his seat.

Qui-Gon stood at the center of the room and bowed to Yoda. "Master Yoda. I have brought Leila back. She's five now, just as we agreed."

"Brought her back to serve the Jedi, now have you?"

"Yes," said Qui-Gon. He set Leila down.

She regained her composure and bowed to Yoda and Mace. But still, she said nothing. Qui-Gon had dressed her in the small Jedi robes that Younglings wore. Only hers was black. Everything was black, from the under tunic to her boots. Her hair was brushed and tied back neatly. But her eyes where dark.

"Study the Younglings, you must go and do now," said Yoda to Qui-Gon. "Speak with her, I must."

Qui-Gon hesitated.

Leila turned and looked at him.

"Perhaps…" began Qui-Gon.

"Send for you, I will. When done, I am," said Yoda.

Still Qui-Gon looked at Leila.

Her eyes where dark with some kind of fear. A kind that Qui-Gon had never seen in hr before.

He looked at Yoda. "She's frightened. And I think its best I stay with her."

Mace stood. He stood next to Qui-Gon. "I'll stay with her."

Qui-Gon looked at Leila. "Will you stay with Master Windu?"

She looked at Mace. And held out her arms.

Mace smiled slightly but lifted her. He looked at Qui-Gon. "I'll come for you when he's done."

Qui-Gon stepped foreword. "Don't leave her," he said firmly. He bowed to Yoda and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Mace returned to his seat and set Leila on his lap, facing Yoda.

"Fear, I sense in you, Leila," said Yoda.

She said nothing, only looked at him.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked.

Still she said nothing. But now she looked at the floor.

In the five years, Yoda had known Leila, he had never heard her be this silent.

"Leila," said Mace. He placed a hand on her back. "Answer him," he commanded gently.

"I…I had dreams, Masters," Leila said. She began stuttering painfully. "They…They where…terrible. T-They frightened me."

Neither of them had never heard her stutter and Mace made a mental note to speak to Qui-Gon about it.

"What sort of dreams?" asked Mace.

"Frightened you, these dreams did?" asked Yoda.

Leila looked at him. "Yes. They…They where about my Father. And…and a red and black man."

"A red and black man?"

"Yes. His face…it was terrible. He had a lightsaber with blades on both ends."

"And what happened between this man and your Father?" asked Mace.

Leila turned and looked at him. "The man killed my Father."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Insight, this is called," said Yoda at last. "Foreseen something you have."

"But will it happen?"

"One never knows," said Yoda. "Predicting the future, dangerous thing to do, young Leila. Especially for someone as young as you. Strong within you, the Force is."

"Is that the only dream you had?"

Leila shook her head.

"What was the other dream?"

"There where many," said Leila. "Some about a young boy. I was afraid of him."

"A young boy?" asked Mace.

Leila nodded. "he was here. In this room." She pointed to the very center of the room. "He was right there."

"Was there anything wrong with him?"

"His shadow," said Leila. "It wasn't his. It was a tall, dark shadow. With a strange head."

Mace continued questioning Leila on her dreams. But she said little else, keeping the rest to herself.

And all these things Yoda pondered and hid in his heart. At last he spoke. "Ready to become my Padawan, are you?"

Leila looked at him. "Yes Master."


	7. Chapter 7

Mace went in search of Qui-Gon. He found him in the training room where the Younglings where learning.

Leila had been a Younglings. But then Yoda became her Master and she became a Padawan. And when she became of age, she would be called an apprentice.

"Have you selected you're new Padawan yet?" asked Mace.

Qui-Gon turned. And shook his head. "No. Where's…."

"I took her to the work room. She said had left something there and wanted to finish it."

"Yes," said Qui-Gon, he smiled slightly. "She goes there every time I bring her here. But she won't tell me what she has there." Qui-Gon studied Mace's eyes. "What happened?"

"She's been having strange dreams, Qui-Gon," said Mace. "Very strange ones."

"Like what?"

Mace looked at him. "She foresaw your death."

Qui-Gon smiled. "There's something very special about her."

"You're not upset?"

"Of course not," said Qui-Gon. "First, it was a dream. And even if she's right, we all have to die sometime. To go on and become one with the Force is an honor."

"It's strange for one so young to have such foresight. She's only five, Qui-Gon."

"I know," said Qui-Gon.

The doors behind them slid open and Leila entered the room. She ran straight to her Father and he lifted her. "What have you made?"

Leila handed it to him.

Qui-Gon set her down on the floor and knelt beside her to exam the object. "Why, Leila, you've made a lightsaber." He ejected the blade and found it was a well made one. The purple light that issued from the amethyst blade glowed brightly. Qui-Gon looked at Mace and stood. "What do you think, Mace?" He handed the lightsaber to him.

The small handle looked strange in Mace's large hand. He examined the lightsaber carefully then beamed at Leila. "It's the best I've ever seen one her age make. I've never seen a Padawan ten and under make one so well."

Qui-Gon picked Leila up and tossed her in the air. "You did well, Leila. Very well." He kissed her cheek.

Mace handed it back to Leila. "And I like the color of the blade," he said with a smile. He was the only one of the Jedi that had chosen an purple blade.

"Have you chosen you're new Padawan, Father" asked Leila.

Qui-Gon turned and looked out over the large room, full of the Younglings. "No, I haven't."

"Why don't you help him, Leila," said Mace. "Go and see if there's one there that meets your approval."

Leila went down the steps, one hand clutching her small lightsaber and the other the rail. She wandered around the room and at last stopped. She was standing in front of a boy. They bowed wordlessly to each other. And stared at each other.

"I wonder who's she staring at," said Qui-Gon.

"What's your name?" asked Leila.

"Obi Wan Kneobi."


	8. Chapter 8

Leila turned and wandered off and didn't notice the eyes of the Youngling following her. At last she returned to her father.

"Did you find me someone?" asked Qui-Gon.

Leila nodded. "Obi Wan."

"Obi Wan?" Qui-Gon stood. "Which one is he?" He studied the serious looking boy that Leila pointed out. He looked at her. "That's a good choice."

Mace scooped Leila up. "Come. Let's go show Master Yoda your lightsaber."

"Are you going to chose him?" asked Leila over Mace's shoulder.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I am."

Fifteen years passed. Leila excelled as Yoda's Padawan and achieved the rank of apprentice at fourteen. When she turned eighteen, she took the Jedi tests and passed into Knighthood. She was the youngest Knight that could be found in the history of the Jedi.

Obi Wan Kneobi became her Father's new Padawan. And he and Leila grew up together. They fought worse than other brother and sister and it amazed Qui-Gon at how good of friends they became. One was rarely without the other's company. Obi Wan was a very serious child, Qui-Gon discovered. And so he remained, even when he achieved the rank of Knighthood. But whenever Leila was around, a smile was in Obi Wan's serious eyes and he smiled and laughed a good deal more.


	9. Chapter 9

"Father!"

"Leila, wait please!"

"I will not!"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes. "I never get a moment's peace anymore," he grumbled to Mace. "Between my apprentice and my daughter, there's always something happening. Usually its something Leila convinced Obi Wan she had to do something. And Obi Wan had to get her out of the trouble she caused."

Mace stifled a smile.

Qui-Gon now had two children, it seemed. Leila. And Obi Wan, her shadow.

The door flew open and Leila stomped in. She was covered in dust from head to toe. Her black robe was barely black anymore. But brown with the dirt, mud and dust caked on it. The tie from her hair either fallen out or broken because her hair was everywhere. And on top of all that, there was a gash on her forehead. Blood dripped down her forehead. The gash had dried blood caked all around it but still fresh blood was coming.

"Good night, Leila!" Qui-Gon jumped to his feet. "What happened?"

Leila glared at Obi Wan.

He was stifling a smile.

Qui-Gon grabbed her head and tilted it back to the light. "Obi Wan, go and get me a cloth."

Obi Wan held out his hand and there was a damp cloth in his hand. "I've been trying to give her that for the last hour, Master."

"Leila, look at you!" exclaimed Qui-Gon. "Where have you been?"

"Tatooine!"

"Whatever where you doing in that slaver country?" asked Qui-Gon as he dabbed carefully at the cut.

Leila winced and jerked her head away. "That hurts!" she snapped.

"Hold still!" ordered Qui-Gon.

"She was racing," said Obi Wan.

"Tell-bearer!" exclaimed Leila. "Father, I was racing for a friend."

"A friend?" Qui-Gon got most of the blood off her head. "I suppose you can't tell me who that friend is?"

"That's right," said Leila.

Qui-Gon sighed. "That's going to leave a nasty scare unless you can convince Master Yoda or Yaddle to do something with it."

"I'll get rid of it without either of them," said Leila.

"Your Master was looking for you," said Qui-Gon.

"Why?"

"I don't know," said Qui-Gon. He looked at his apprentice. "Obi Wan, go with her to the temple."

"I don't need…"

"Come on, Leila," said Obi Wan. He opened the doors for her. "I'll be back later, Master."

"Not without her, if you can," called Qui-Gon. He sat back down and sighed. He looked at Mace. "You saw for yourself. What a strange relationship they have."

"Relationships are…"

"I know," said Qui-Gon. "But it's quite fitting for my daughter to disregard those rules." He smiled. "I have little use for them myself."

"They act like brother and sister."

Qui-Gon nodded. "But I know that Leila feels differently for Obi Wan. And I sense he feels differently for Leila."

Mace raised his eyebrows. "And I suppose you encourage them?"

Qui-Gon shrugged. "There's no harm. They're two of the best up and coming Jedi in the temple. Yoda sees nothing wrong with either of them. And you know he senses everything."

Mace raised his hands in defeat. "As Master Yoda says, rules are made to be broken."

The two friends where silent for a moment.

Then Qui-Gon asked, "Am I wrong to not step in?"

"No," said Mace. "You're right. If their love or whatever they have between them, causes them to become better Jedi, leave them be. Both of them are completely selfless." He pointed at the door they had gone out of. "If you where to enquire deeper, you would find that Leila was racing on the sands of Tatooine, in order to gain some slave's freedom."

"I can't believe you where so foolish," said Obi Wan, looking straight ahead as walked through the halls of the temple.

"I'm doing quite well without your lectures, Obi Wan," said Leila. "That wreck I had was worth it. I still won. And that's what matters. Little Aren now has her freedom. That's all that matters to me."

Obi Wan stopped and turned. He looked at her for a long moment.

"Don't look at me like that," said Leila.

A slight smile tugged at the corners of Obi Wan's mouth. He shook his head and continued walking down the halls. "Promise me something."

Leila followed him. "Anything."

Obi Wan turned.

Leila ran into him.

He grabbed her to keep her from falling over backwards. He brought his face closer to hers. "How do you know I won't ask you to race again?"

"You wouldn't do that," Leila answered immediately.

"You're right," said Obi Wan. "Promise me you won't ever go there without me."

"I'm not stupid, Obi Wan," said Leila. "I would never go to Tatooine without you."

"Good." Obi Wan pointed to the Council Chamber doors. "Go. Your Master's waiting for you." He pointed at the spot where he was standing. "I'll be waiting here for you when you come out." He studied the gash on her forehead. "And we'll go get Master Kit to fix your head."

Leila smiled beautifully at him. "I'll be back, Obi Wan." She disappeared into the Council Chamber.


	10. Chapter 10

Yoda was sitting in his chair, hands folded on top his grima stick. He took in her dusty robes, the fallen hair, and the gash on her forehead. "Racing again, I see."

Leila sat down and nodded. "Yes Master."

"Freedom, did you gain for who?"

"Little Aren."

"Wreck, did you?"

"Yes Master."

"To Master Kit, you will go to fix your head?"

"Yes Master."

"The information, I have."

Leila's eyes flickered. "You do?"

Yoda nodded.

"Is he still alive?" asked Leila softly.

Yoda nodded. "Lives, he still does."

"Did he ever create more life?"

Yoda shook his head. "No more humans, did he ever make."

"So he still lives in solitude?"

"Yes."

"Did he ever…ever…"

"Use the Dark Side against us?"

Leila nodded.

Yoda shook his head. "Rare, is Darth Toruan. A Sith Lord, he is. Yet, the Dark Side he does use against the Republic like other Sith."

"Perhaps he regrets what he became. And decided not to use it."

"Perhaps."

"I wonder what changed his mind."

Yoda thought this question over. He tended to think the sight of a beautiful baby girl with violet eyes and a head full of black hair had changed the path of the Sith. But he didn't say anything.

"Is that all?"

Yoda nodded. "The location, we have as well."

Leila's breath caught in her throat. Suddenly, her mouth was dry. Then she swallowed. "Is that all, Master?"

Yoda nodded.

Leila rose, bowed and went for the doors. She stopped with her back still to Yoda. "Don't tell Father." She turned. "Please."

"A secret, this will remain."

Leila left the Chamber.

Obi Wan was still standing there. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Leila said nothing but only got on the elevator.

Obi Wan got on with her. He had seen her like this, more times than one. "Will you tell me later?"

She nodded. She always told him. She told him everything.

"We'll go and find Kit now."

She looked at him. "Good. This cut is starting to hurt like everything."

Master Kit Fisto stepped back. "There."

Leila reached up and touched the spot. There was nothing. She smiled. "Thank you, Master Kit."

"What caused that one?"

"Racing."

"On Tatooine again?"

"Of course," said Leila.

Kit shook his head. "You'd be dead if Obi Wan didn't go along to keep you alive."

Leila smiled at Obi Wan. "That's right."


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright," said Obi Wan. "What did you talk to Yoda about?"

"My maker."

"Oh." Understanding filled Obi Wan's voice. She had been told the story of her making when she was fifteen and Yoda had begun schooling her in the Dark Side. She had come straight to Obi Wan and told him everything.

"He never created another human," said Leila. She touched the diamond around her neck. "He simply lives there."

"You could hardly even call him a Sith."

"Yoda found the system where he lives."

Obi Wan turned and looked at her. "Leila, promise me you won't go there alone."

"I won't," said Leila. "Master didn't tell me where it was because I did not ask."

"Why didn't you ask?" asked Obi Wan.

The two of them where flying aimlessly about Corasaunt.

"I don't know."

"Are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of my maker."

"I think you are."

Leila looked at Obi Wan. "What?"

"You're not afraid of him. Of what he could do to you. You're afraid of what you'll find him to be. And of what Master Qui-Gon will say." Obi Wan looked at her, taking his eyes off the air way. "Am I right?"

Leila thought about what he said. "You're right. I am afraid of that. Father…what would he say?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Obi Wan guided the speeder back toward the Jedi Temple.

"I can't." Leila looked at Obi Wan. "If I decided to go and see for myself, would you come with me?"

"Of course," said Obi Wan without hesitation. "You know I would."

Qui-Gon was amused when Leila and Obi Wan came through the doors. "I see you got your head healed."

Qui-Gon had a small apartment in the Jedi Temple. It had three bedrooms. One for him, one for his apprentice and one for Leila, though they where rarely used. Jedi rarely slept, unless wounded or exhausted.

Leila nodded but flopped down on the couch. "Father, when do we get out next mission? I'm tired of being here."

"I'm not your Master. Go and ask him."

Leila shot him a look. "Master lets me go with you, though."

Obi Wan sat down as well, next to Leila.

Qui-Gon sat in front of them. He was struck by how well they looked together. "We are at a time of peace. And we should be thankful for it."

Leila sighed and laid her head back. "But it's boring."

"You and Obi Wan go off to Tatooine all the time," said Qui-Gon. "Don't talk to me about being bored. There's a whole galaxy out there for you to play with. Keep yourself busy."

Leila smiled.

"You're getting dust and dirt all over my couch," said Qui-Gon. "Go change."

Leila stood. She kissed his cheek and disappeared down the hall.

"I'm not going to survive her, Obi Wan," said Qui-Gon.

Obi Wan smiled slightly. "Of course you will, Master. Because if you can't, then however will I?"


	12. Chapter 12

A month went by. And then disaster struck.

Yoda and Mace talked for an hour after the news came from a quiet Jedi and then sent for Leila.

Leila came in. She bowed. "Master."

"We have something we thought you should know," said Mace. "The system of Lothlore is under attack by the Trade Federation."

"Lothlore?"

"The system where your maker is," said Mace.

"What?"

"Darth Toruan has an army. But it seems the Trade Federation set loose a Sith on the system."

"How did the Trade Federation come by the Sith?" asked Leila.

"That's undetermined. But it looks as though Darth Sidious had something to do with it."

"But Darth Toruan is a Sith," said Leila.

"The only conclusion we have able to come to, is that Sidious sees that Toruan is either useless. Or Sidious realizes that he could be overthrown if Toruan should chose to do so."

"But he never would."

"Sidious doesn't appear to want to take any chances."

"Afraid, he is. Intent on destroying Toruan, he is. No matter the cost," said Yoda.

"You have a choice," said Mace. "You can walk out those doors and forget we ever told you this. Or you can chose to go to Lothlore. And help your maker."

"You're sending me to aide a Sith?"

"No ordinary Sith, is Toruan. If still a Sith, he still even is," said Yoda.

"But my Father…"

"He will understand," said Mace.

"But Master, I'm not sure I can fight a Sith."

"Your Father, go with you he will. And so will Obi Wan," said Yoda.

"I cannot ask that of my Father. He would be hurt."

"No Leila," said Mace. "He wouldn't."

Leila looked at Yoda. "What should I do?"

"Search your feelings, my apprentice. Your decision, this is. Not mine."

Leila stood there for a moment. "I will go."

"Very well," said Mace. He stood and placed a hologram in her hand. "These are the coordinates to Lothlore. That's all we have."

"Who am I to take with me?"

"Your Father and Obi Wan," said Mace.

"Who's the Sith that I'm going against?"

"We don't know," said Mace. "All we know is one is to be set loose against Toruan."

"May the Force go with you," said Yoda.

"And with you, Master," said Leila. She turned and left the room.

"Headed for pain, she is," said Yoda. "But pain, she must face."


	13. Chapter 13

"Father?" Leila burst into the apartment. "Father?" She ran through but found it empty.

She found her Father and Obi Wan in the training ring, fighting.

"Father!"

Qui-Gon turned.

Obi Wan dove in and moments later, had Qui-Gon disarmed.

Qui-Gon turned. And laughed. "Your skill grows each day, Obi Wan. Well done."

Obi Wan tossed Qui-Gon's lightsaber back to him. "Thank you, Master."

Leila entered the training ring. "Father, I need you."

"What's wrong?" asked Qui-Gon.

Leila hesitated. But the story poured from her and she gave him the hologram. "He's in danger. And I must go."

Qui-Gon's face was gentle. "We'll go."

Obi Wan said nothing.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Tears filled Leila's eyes. "I was afraid you'd be hurt. That you'd…"

Qui-Gon held her close. "You mustn't cry."

But Leila burst into tears. It had been a while since she had cried last.

Qui-Gon stroked her hair. "Of course I'm not hurt. Or upset. And you're right. We must go help him." He wiped the tears from her face. "Come now, wipe your tears. We must leave quickly."

"Thank you," whispered Leila.

"Obi Wan," said Qui-Gon without taking his eyes from her face. "Take Leila and get ready to go. I'll program these coordinates into our ship."

"Yes Master. Come on, Leila." Obi Wan hurried her from the ring.

Qui-Gon stood there for a moment and then he looked at the hologram and left the training ring.

Mace was waiting for him at the ship. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," said Qui-Gon. "I'm worried for her though. I'm afraid of what she might find."

"Be careful, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon opened the ship and entered it. He sat down in the pilot's seat and installed the hologram, containing the coordinates. Then he turned the ship on and watched the lights come on all around the control panels. "Are you sure it should just be us three that go?"

"Yes," said Mace.

Qui-Gon stood. He wet into the hold and checked through the engine.

"Make sure you have enough fuel."

"We do," said Qui-Gon as he came back up. "We're ready."

Obi Wan's head came around when he heard a crash and the shattering of glass. He sighed and finished buckling his boots up. Slowly he peeked around the corner of his bedroom door. There was no one in sight. He moved quietly down the hall and stopped at Leila's open door.

Leila's hands where shaking so bad she couldn't even get her boots fastened.

Obi Wan's hands closed of hers. "Leila, pull yourself together," he ordered. "You're no help to your Father, me or Darth Toruan like this. Look at you. You're a mess."

"I-I just can't. I can't f-face him."

Obi Wan knew Leila stuttered only when she was frightened or upset. He picked up her foot and placed it on his knee. Quickly he fastened the buckles. Quietly he did the other. He set her foot on the ground. "Fix your hair," he ordered softly.

Leila looked around. "I lost my brush," she said softly.

Obi Wan looked around. He picked the brush up from the dresser and gave it to her. "What broke?"

"The mirror. I dropped it. I-It slipped."

Once he was sure she was brushing her hair, Obi Wan cleaned up the broken mirror. He put it in the trash and then found her a clean black robe.

She finished and tied her hair back. She took the robe he handed her and put it on.

Obi Wan handed her lightsaber. "Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

"Here they come," said Mace.

Qui-Gon looked up. "Finally."

Leila went wordlessly on board.

"What happened?" asked Qui-Gon.

"She was having trouble," said Obi Wan. "She started stuttering just like she used to."

"You did well, Obi Wan," said Qui-Gon. "Get onboard." He looked at Mace. "May the Force be with you, friend."

"And with you."

The ship left the hanger and made for space.

Leila was quiet. But about ten minuets into the journey, Obi Wan had her laughing.

Qui-Gon was in the control room but he could still hear them through the intercom. He doubted they knew it was on. He smiled.

"That was your fault with what happened to the Sand People," said Leila.

"Who's idea was it to go to Tatooine in the first place?"

"Who's idea was it that it was too late to travel and we had better make camp there?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, you're not going to pin that on me," said Obi Wan. "It was your idea to go and visit Gardulla."

Qui-Gon dropped the projector he was inserting and whirled. He spoke through the intercom. "You went to see Gardulla!"

Again there was silence. And then the sound of a thump and Obi Wan's yelp.

"Good one, Obi Wan," hissed Leila. Her face appeared on the view screen and she peered at her Father. "Yes, we went to see Gardulla. What of it?"

"Leila, how many times have I told you that that gangster is dangerous!"

"She's not half as dangerous as Jabba. And Jabba likes me."

Qui-Gon stared at the screen. "You had better be joking."

"That's why Gardulla didn't hurt us." Leila was standing on tip toe and talking into screen now. "We where smart enough to go and see Jabba first. And he sent Bib Fortuna with us. Gardulla couldn't do anything Jabba's main man there."

"He's not really a man, though see," said Obi Wan.

Leila's face disappeared from the screen for a moment and there was another thump. And Obi Wan shouted again. Leila's face reappeared.

"Are you beating up my apprentice?" demanded Qui-Gon.

Suddenly Obi Wan let out a yell and shot from his seat.

Leila whirled in surprise.

Obi Wan tackled her and they crashed to the floor.

"Don't tear up my ship!" called Qui-Gon. He heard the crash and sighed. He ducked out of the control room and headed for the front.

He entered the flight room and jumped backwards.

Leila and Obi Wan where going at each other's throats on the floor. Obi Wan had her pinned to the floor. But Leila bucked hard and rolled over.

Qui-Gon sighed and stepped over them. The ship had by now entered space. "We're getting ready to make the jump to lightspeed." He turned.

They had ignored him.

Qui-Gon shrugged and made the jump.

Leila and Obi Wan flew through the door and down the hall away. They slammed into the wall and slid to the floor.

Qui-Gon turned with raised eyebrows. He smiled and turned back around.


	15. Chapter 15

They stopped outside of the system of Lothlore.

"Lothlore," Qui-Gon said softly. "Right where it should be." He turned. "You two done fighting yet?"

Obi Wan came through the door, holding onto Leila's arm. "She got a nasty bump on the back of her head."

"Make it go away!" groaned Leila.

Obi Wan nudged her into the seat. He disappeared for a moment and came back with a compressed ice pack. He snapped it and handed it to her.

She stared at it for a moment.

Obi Wan took her hand, placed the ice pack in it and gently placed her hand on the bump. Then he came over and studied the planet. "It's so small no one would ever know it was there."

"That's what he had in mind." Qui-Gon gunned the ship ahead.

Toruan turned. Another ship had just entered the atmosphere. He didn't have time for this. He hit a red button. The destroyers would meet them at the landing pad.

"And there's his home."

Leila stood.

The fortresses was elaborate but tasteful.

She pointed. "There's a landing pad."

"And it looks like he already has company," said Obi Wan.

There was a small black speeder already there.

"What if we're too late?" asked Leila.

"Obi Wan, take the controls while I take care of this bump," said Qui-Gon. "Let's hope we're not."

Moments later, the bump was gone. "Thank you," said Leila.

"Obi Wan, did you get any bumps?" asked Qui-Gon as he put on his robe.

"No Master," said Obi Wan. "Miraculously." He landed the ship on the landing pad. He spun his chair around and stood. "Let's go."

The three Jedi stepped off the ship.

Leila's ears picked up the sound of something rolling. She drew her lightsaber and extended it. "Destroyers!"

Six destroyers rolled into view and unfolded themselves. They rose up and began firing.

Leila ducked and blocked the fire coming at her. She deflected and returned several of the blaster bolts.

Obi Wan moved foreword and slashed through the first one.

Leila began returning the bolts and one of them blew up.

Toruan looked at the security screen. His eyes narrowed. "So there you are." He drew his lightsaber and left the security tower.

His name was Darth Saru. Like all other Sith, he looked like an ordinary man. He was dressed from head to toe in black and his lightsaber was already in his gloved hand.

Darth Sidious had selected him to go and assist the Trade Federation in destroying this powerful Sith.

Darth Saru turned down another hall. And moved slowly down it.

Leila ran to the door. She opened them using the Force. And stopped.

"I know," said Qui-Gon as he ran past her. "I sense him too."

Toruan stepped into the fuse room for this level. He grabbed the breaker and pulled it halfway downward.

Saru stopped as the lights began going down.

Obi Wan grabbed Leila's arm. "The lights."

Leila looked around. "They're going down."

"They're on this level," said Qui-Gon.

"They?"

"Toruan and the other Sith."


	16. Chapter 16

Toruan stepped out of the room and closed the door softly. He moved down the south hall. And there he was. "You are not welcome here. Go back."

Saru whirled. "Ah, the mighty Darth Toruan."

"Leave here now," Toruan said firmly.

"But I cannot do that," Saru said in a soft, deadly voice.

"I have no quarrel with you. But if you stay here, I will."

Saru shot lightening at the Sith Lord.

Toruan deflected it. "So be it." The lightening he shot filled the hall with energy.

Saru jumped aside.

Leila stopped. "That's Sith lightening."

The three Jedi appeared at the north end of the hall where the two Sith lords where.

Saru had abandoned the Sith lightening and was running for Toruan with his lightsaber drawn.

Leila drew her lightsaber and ran and flipped.

Toruan's lightsaber was up but he never met Saru's lightsaber.

A glowing purple lightsaber was inches from his face. He stared at it for a moment and then at the owner. He gasped when he saw the violet eyes and his eyes flashed down to the diamond hanging around her neck. "Leila?"

But Saru had recovered from his surprise and was battling the Jedi girl.

Red and purple lightsabers glowed as the two fought fiercely.

Leila held Saru's gaze and never broke it.

"Wait!" Qui-Gon grabbed Obi Wan as he started foreword.

"But Leila…"

"Wait!" commanded Qui-Gon.

Toruan backed up.

Leila threw Saru back with the Force. He was a weak Sith and she knew it. She waited.

He slammed into the wall and bounced off, hurtling himself toward her. He rasied his hands and shot Sith lightening at her.

She deflected it with her lightsaber and met him hard.

Saru was now in the defensive mode. His eyes moved from side to side, seeking an escape. At last, he saw one. He shot lightening at her feet.

She jumped back.

Obi Wan started foreword but Qui-Gon held fast to his arm. "Not yet!"

He turned to run.

Toruan stepped in his way.

Saru shot lightening.

Toruan's hand came up but it was too late.

"No!" cried Leila.

Toruan hit the wall and slid to the floor, motionless.

Saru ran.

Leila hurled her lightsaber.

It buried itself up to the handle in the middle of Saru's back. He pitched foreword. Dead.

Qui-Gon and Obi Wan ran to Toruan.

Leila was kneeling beside him. She stared at him.

"Leila. I always knew you'd come." Toruan was dying. But he raised his hand and touched her cheek. "Have you had a good upbringing, as I requested?"

"I have."

"Good." Toruan closed his eyes briefly.

"No," whispered Leila.

Qui-Gon knelt beside her. "Leila, he's dying. There's nothing we can do."

"I thought about you everyday since I gave you to Master Qui-Gon."

"Why?" whispered Leila. "Why did you have to be a Sith?"

"It was my path in life. I gave you away so that you could have a better path. Fight," Toruan said weekly. "Always fight the Sith in you. Never let it rise and take over."

"I will," said Leila, tears in her eyes.

"Also…fight the Sith among you."

"I will." Tears slid down Leila's cheeks.

"I love you." Then Darth Toruan died.

Leila lay him back down gently. "He's dead."

Qui-Gon stood as well.

Suddenly Toruan's voice boomed over the intercoms. "As I have died, so shall all of my knowledge!"

The halls went dark instantly.

Leila looked around. "What was that?"

Horror filled Obi Wan. "He set the place. So that if he died, it would be destroyed as well!" He grabbed Leila's hand and hauled her to her feet. "We've got to get out of here!"

They ran. Back the way they had come. They rounded the last hallway and up ahead saw the doors they had come through.

Suddenly, they began sliding shut.

Qui-Gon and Obi Wan dove through the crack left. But Leila slipped and fell.

Obi Wan turned. "Leila!"

The door slammed shut.

Leila rolled over and got to her feet. She slammed her hand against the metal door.


	17. Chapter 17

"Leila!" Obi Wan stared at the door.

"Obi Wan!" cried Leila, becoming frightened.

Qui-Gon pressed the side of his face against the door. "Leila, can you hear me?"

"Yes Father." Calmness spread over Leila.

"Step away from the door," ordered Qui-Gon.

Leila stepped back away from the door.

Qui-Gon pulled out his lightsaber. And thrust it into the door.

Leila jumped back as the lightsaber melted through the thick metal.

"Did it come through?" shouted Qui-Gon.

"Yes!"

Obi Wan pulled his lightsaber and started on the other side.

Three minuets went by and suddenly, a large piece of metal fell through and a beam of light shot through the hall.

Leila climbed out.

Obi Wan grabbed her by the shoulders. "You!"

She smiled at him. "Glad to see you too, Obi Wan."

The fortress began rumbling.

"Get on the ship!" shouted Qui-Gon.

Obi Wan sat down in the chair and the ship lifted off. It backed far away from the fortresses.

Suddenly, there was a magnificent "boom!"

The three Jedi stared in disbelief as the building suddenly collapsed. And all that was left was a pile of burning rubble.

"Well, are you?" asked Yoda.

Leila had come straight to him as soon as they had returned to Corsaunt.

"Yes Master." Leila stood at the center of the room. her eyes where calm.

"I danger where you?"

"Yes."

"Killed the Sith Lord, you did?"

"I did, Master."

Yoda smiled. "Well, you have done."

"Thank you, Master."

Obi Wan was waiting for her when she came out of the room.

She smiled at him.

Obi Wan took her hand. "Come, we must talk."

Leila followed him.

He led her into an empty council room.

"Obi Wan, what's wrong?" asked Leila.

"Leila, I've discovered something."

"Tell me," she said instantly.

"I've broken a Jedi rule."

Leila's eyebrows rose. "You, Obi Wan?"

"Yes. An important rule."

"What was it?" asked Leila as she sat down on one of the large round stools.

"I fell in love."

Leila blinked. And stared at him. For some reason, a feeling of apprehension rose in her. "With who?"

Obi Wan came foreword. He brought one of the other stools close to her. He picked up her hand and studied it. And then looked at her. "With you."


	18. Chapter 18

Leila stared into his eyes. "With me?"

"Yes," said Obi Wan. "With you."

a strange feeling flowed over Leila. A light feeling. He loved her! She swallowed. "Obi Wan! You had better not let anyone hear you say that. If the Council found out…"

"I don't care what the Council says or thinks. I don't care if I'm cast out of the Jedi order."

Wonder filled Leila's eyes. "You don't?" she whispered.

"No," said Obi Wan. "I don't."

"But all you've worked for…"

"I'll throw it all away."

"I think you've gone quite mad, Obi Wan," said Leila.

"Probably." Obi Wan leaned foreword suddenly and kissed her full on the lips. It was a lingering kiss and one that Leila returned slowly.

When he pulled back, she stared at him. Slowly her hand came up and she touched her lips. Then she swallowed. "I could be thrown out of the Jedi Order for saying this, Obi Wan. But it has to be said." She leaned foreword. "I love you, Obi Wan. And I think I always will."

**The End**


End file.
